


Femme Fatale

by RavennaWritesFanfiction



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 15:04:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16875093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavennaWritesFanfiction/pseuds/RavennaWritesFanfiction
Summary: Natasha makes you a killer field agent





	Femme Fatale

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Tumblr

All you had ever wanted to do was become a field agent. Of course, when you finally prove yourself, SHIELD was taken down. You had become as close to Natasha Romanoff as humanly possible. Since Nat liked you, so did Clint Barton. 

After the fall of SHIELD, Natasha had teamed up with Captain Rogers and Falcon. laying low, but continuing to run missions. She took you under with her. She taught you everything she knew in order to ensure you could save yourself if the time came.

Bucky Barnes had taken to watching you two spar and over time, he had to scrape you off the floor less and less. He was impressed, he himself had fought the Black Widow, but he always ended up trapped in a headlock. 

Steve would join in watching along with Sam and T’Challa. They were all amazed at how well you had learned everything Nat had had to teach you. You even picked up on some of her more flirtatious mannerisms. Bucky never stood a chance.

He found himself running to catch up with you when he saw you walking down halls, going out of his way to hold doors for you and carrying things for you. Steve realized it first. He was happy for Bucky. He thought that the two of you would make a good team.

You and Bucky became good friends. Close enough that you would change in front of him, curl into him when you were cold or tired, and to steal food from his plate. To anyone else, it would look like you were already dating. He never did move to pursue a relationship. He was very happy with how things were. So were you. It was comfortable and easy; it also carried the relief of no expectations.

Since Ross had been on the in with the Wakandans, he found out about Bucky. Though after a lot of convincing on Shuri’s part, Everett turned a blind eye to his presence. He even slowly began to drop missions into the remainder of Team Cap’s lap. 

Your first mission out had been a partnership with Nat. Your job was to take out an oil tycoon who had taken to burning down villages to get cheap property rights. The CIA had tried every legal method, but each attempt had been a bigger failure than the last. He had decided to go off the reservation and enlist the two of you. A cut and dry assassination; he had already begun to work on alibies and the cover-up. 

Though you were working together, you decided it was best to try and find your own ways in. You managed to get in tight with the head of security while Nat got in with the driver. You stayed in for a month, there wasn’t much of a rush. One night, during a dinner, you drugged the security team and made your way up to the penthouse, now unguarded. You flushed him out. You got him running right to his car. Nat had killed the driver and was waiting. She didn’t take off right away and unlocked the door when you approached. She drove to a remote location and dumped the car. You had strangled him during the drive.

Everett made it look like the two of you had been in Russia looking for her family.

The last mission you went out on; you went out with Bucky. It was a simple intel gathering mission, but you had to pose as a couple. It was a pretty easy decision to send the two of you. You went sightseeing and spying. All was good until an old handler of the Winter Soldier’s came by and made Bucky. That’s when all hell broke loose. 

You fought tooth and nail through the mass of HYDRA grunts. They sent the heavy hitters after Buck for obvious reasons. Though he was doing alright at the moment, they were quickly swarming him. He had taken shelter behind an external wall of a bank that allowed him to funnel the operatives in smaller quantities. You went to the roof and dropped down behind him. It startled him until you started firing on the HYDRA agent. Your timing was perfect. Not long after you arrived, they brought in anti-material gun with armor piercing rounds. 

They hit him with the first shot. He wasn’t at risk of dying, but it incapacitated him for the time being. You called in an airstrike, courtesy of T’Challa and Natasha. They cleared the way for you to evacuate Bucky.

In the Quinjet, on the way back to Wakanda, you sat with Bucky, making sure he was comfortable and patched up well. 

“You should have left me behind.”

“Bucky Barnes, you are my best friend and I love you. That was never going to happen. Plus, do you think Steve would let me live if I got you killed?”

“You love me?”

“That’s what you caught out of all of that, huh?”

“I love you too, Doll.”

The rest of the flight was quiet. Bucky took a nap and you read the rest of the book that you kept on the Quinjet for longer flights. Bucky Barnes was ridiculous, but he was your ridiculous and you weren’t about to let anything happen to him.

“My little Femme Fatale…”

Great, he talks in his sleep.


End file.
